


Watch Me Fly

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, possibly Blaine unfriendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt runs into a familiar face when he returns to Scandal's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Fly

Kurt hadn’t been to Scandals in so long that he’d almost forgotten the club even existed. 

It didn’t compare to the clubbing options in New York City, that was for sure.  But then, it’s not like clubbing was ever something Kurt did regularly.  It had taken meeting Dani and Elliott, and learning how to live and breathe and function like a normal single person in New York City, before Kurt was ever comfortable doing it. 

And even then, it’s not like Kurt went clubbing with the intention of taking some guy home with him. 

It wasn’t that the idea didn’t intrigue him, but Kurt was Kurt.  He just didn’t do that. 

Or at least, that’s what he’d always been told.  What he’d always assumed.

Even when friends would encourage him to go out, they’d also subtly discouraged him from doing anything scandalous when he did take them up on their suggestion. 

Scandalous, Kurt thought with a smirk as he moved through the minimal crowd.  _Like anything happening at Scandals, in backwoods Lima, Ohio, could ever be considered truly scandalous._  

There was nothing like a little bit of perspective. 

Kurt sat down at the bar and ordered something sweet.  He didn’t like hard liquor, and he wasn’t about to order something he’d never drink just so it didn’t reinforce some idiotic stereotype that failed to encompass all of him anyway.  If he liked fruity, sweet drinks, then he was going to drink them, regardless of anyone’s opinion. 

And where in the world had this sudden bad mood come from? 

Kurt had come here to have some fun, not ruminate on hideous social mores.

A smile from a man sitting a few stools away brought him out of his thoughts. 

The man was older… not quite as old as Marcus, the man Kurt had hooked up with back in New York.  Marcus had been sweet, just out of an unfulfilling marriage with a new acceptance of his sexual orientation.  Marcus had been Kurt’s first unsuccessful one-night stand.  Unsuccessful only in that he’d ended up having lunch with the man the next day, and they still kept in contact. 

Kurt apparently didn’t have what it took to have a one-night stand.  Not one that stuck anyway.

And that was fine. 

Kurt understood his limits.  He liked making friends, and he liked meeting guys.  If he slept with them and then remained friends, well then… that’s just what would happen.  If Elliott used that as a means to tease him about ‘’collecting a harem,’’ well then, Kurt could accept that too.

Mr. Smiles slipped onto the stool next to him and tipped his head in Kurt’s direction.  The man adjusted his body on the stool, as if he was trying to look taller in comparison.  He was of average height, or at least Kurt assumed he was, but unless he stood, Kurt wouldn’t be able to determine who would win whatever height difference competition the man was obviously struggling with in his head. 

Kurt inwardly rolled his eyes because he had grown very used to dealing with men who overcompensate for their height. 

“Hi,” the man smirked as he raised his glass in greeting.

“Hi,” Kurt said before sipping his drink again.  This was going to be interesting. 

“This is definitely going to sound like a line, but I know I haven’t seen you in here before.  I’d remember.”  His voice was cool and rather confident sounding for someone using what was by his own admission a line, and for some reason, Kurt was turned off. 

That happened sometimes.  Kurt got an immediate feeling that a guy wasn’t worth his time, and it had taken Kurt a long time to start listening to that feeling. 

A long time and a long disappointing relationship… before Kurt realized that his instincts were there for a reason, and that reason was usually self- preservation.

“You’re right,” Kurt was going to have to be hard on this one.  It happened sometimes.  Because while Kurt could be friends with the men he hooked up with, he was picky now. 

After all, he’d learned his lesson well. 

“So you are new here?”  The man leaned forward, arms crossed over the bar, suddenly looking more interested now that Kurt was not responding to him.

“No.  That you’d remember me,” Kurt tossed back before putting his empty glass back on the smooth surface. 

The man was definitely going to remember him.  Or at least his sharp tongue.

“ _Kurt?_ ” a voice from behind him interrupted.

Kurt swiveled on his stool only to see David Karofsky standing before him, looking at him in disbelief and what Kurt would call delight, if that word could be associated with David. 

“David Karofsky.”

The man, still unnamed, huffed noticeably before getting off the stool to walk away. 

Kurt barely spared him a glance. 

David slid into his now empty spot and grinned, ‘’Eviscerating innocent men already?  It’s not even midnight yet.”

Kurt laughed, “What makes you think that?”

Kurt hadn’t eviscerated him.  Yet.  But he’d been building up to it.

“You had that look.  I know that look.  Did he at least deserve the wrath you were about to inflict before I came over here?”

Kurt tilted his head as he leaned an elbow on the bar, ‘’Probably not.  He caught me in a bad mood.  He was most likely harmless.”

Most likely.  But yeah, it was probably a good thing David had interrupted. 

“You look good,” David smiled, and he looked happy. 

There was no ball cap and denim jacket this time.  David was wearing a snug tee-shirt and it showed off his arms, a feature of the man that Kurt could admit he’d always admired. 

So he was a sucker for a guy’s arms.  Sue him.  David looked damned good. 

His hair was styled, and his jeans fit properly, and David sat with a confidence he’d never had in high school.  Maturity was a good look on him, and Kurt was strangely proud, even though he knew he had little to nothing to do with David’s transformation.   

Kurt smiled back at him, ‘’Thanks.  You look good too.”

David ducked his head at the compliment.  ‘’What in the world are you doing back here?”

“Visiting.  Hanging out with Dad some.  I’m leaving for home next Tuesday.  So where have you been?”

“School mostly.  Ohio State.  Majoring in sports management.’’

Kurt blanched a little when the reminder of how he knew about David’s interest in that field. 

David didn’t seem to be affected by the reminder though, and Kurt smiled because that was a very good thing, in his opinion.

‘’That’s wonderful.  I’m still doing musical theater.  Rachel left NYADA, and she keeps begging me to come back here with her permanently, but there’s no way I’m dropping out.  Not after my father spent so much money on my tuit-- sorry.  You don’t want to hear all that.”

David pulled his beer up to drink and then set it back down, ‘’Actually, I do.  Go on.”

Kurt turned around and crossed his arms over the bar, ‘’No.  You tell me how you are.”

‘’Well, I’ve been good.  Dating some.  Turns out that the closet wasn’t for me.  I am rather popular with the bear-loving population.  And I’m happy.” 

He looked it.

“I’m so glad for you, David.  How is your dad?”

‘’Good.  He has been really supportive of me.  Mom never did come around, but she doesn’t try to hurt me anymore.  They divorced, but it wasn’t really about me, I think.  She still hates the idea, but I’m at peace with that.  I can’t change her any more than I could have changed being gay.”

Kurt pressed his lips together to fight off tears he could feel coming, ‘’I’m so happy for you.’’

“Thanks.  If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here by yourself?”             

‘’Well, you _do_ know Blaine and I broke up, right?”

‘’Umm yeah.  You could say that,” David blushed and took a quick swallow of his beer. 

“What’s that look for?” Kurt leaned into him and bumped him with his shoulder.  ‘’Have you run into Blaine since he moved back here?’’

“Yes,” David said softly and didn’t meet Kurt’s eyes.

“You didn’t,” Kurt asked.  “Please tell me you had more sense than I did.’’

David nearly spit out the drink he’d been taking, ‘’I didn’t sleep with him!’’

Kurt laughed before taking another drink of his cocktail, ‘’I didn’t ask that.  But that sounds very defensive and extremely suspicious.’’

David squirmed, ‘’I mean, he did try to hook up with me when we ran into each other.  But no.  It just wasn’t happening.  He’s not my type at all.’’

Kurt didn’t even feel a pang over the idea of Blaine trying to hook up with people.  It had taken a while to get over him, and to get himself back, but Kurt was good now.  He didn’t care who Blaine had sex with now that he wasn’t in a relationship with the man. 

‘’What is your type?” Kurt asked, curious to know how David had managed to evade Blaine’s snare.   Most guys Kurt came into contact with in Ohio seemed to think Blaine was the holy grail of gay men.  Kurt had been one of them once upon a time. 

But not anymore.  Kurt knew better now.

A reddish tint claimed David’s face, ‘’I’m not sure I have one.”

‘’David,” Kurt admonished.

‘’How do you still do that?” David finished off his beer and put the bottle down sharply.  “That thing where your tone changes and you get bossy and then I just… I thought I was over that.’’

David was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. 

Kurt decided to let him off the hook and not press his comment about thinking he was over ‘’that.’’ It would just make David uncomfortable, and Kurt didn’t want that.

‘’What’s your type, David?  Because mine has changed.  I was wondering if yours had too.’’

“It has?” David looked confused. 

“Physically, you were always my type David.  I liked jocks.  I liked them a lot.  I only told you those things because you scared me and made me angry all the time.’’ 

‘’Kurt--’’ David began.

‘’Can we not rehash everything that went wrong in high school and go back to you answering my question?”

David hesitated for a moment.  ‘’My type is gorgeous and mouthy.  What’s yours?”

‘’I figured out a lot of things in the past few years, David.  And one of those things is what type of man I don’t want and what type I do.  So now?  Now, my type is someone who wants to watch me fly instead of trying to keep me caged.  Think you can handle that?”

‘’That sounds like something I can get into.’’

Kurt smirked, grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stool.

‘’Good.  Let’s start with a dance.  I believe you owe me one.”

‘’Yeah, I think so too,” David grinned. 


End file.
